100 Themes of Puzzleshipping Romance
by TemariArisaka
Summary: Short drabbles of the Puzzleshipping variety. Mostly Unrelated tidbits of the cute interactions in their relationship.
1. First Impressions

**A/N: I have been gone for an unacceptable period of time, and I'm sorry. I am very ill and I don't know why, my Dad has been in and out of the hospital, and my Mom has lost her job, had surgery, fallen over the stair railing, and gotten a new job. I have been stressed to the extreme. I am very sorry. The next chapters for my stories are in the works, except for 'Can You Save Me?'. That is on a temporary hiatus until my life becomes a little less chaotic. It WILL be finished. I promise.**

**This challenge is from Meriko-chan on deviantart.**

First Impression

Mutou Yuugi was headed to the first day of high school. He glanced down at his uniform jacket for the third time. He was so small that none of the uniforms fit him right; he thought he probably looked ridiculous. His sleeves were rolled up slightly and the jacket was too long. He was so busy worrying about his appearance that he didn't notice the boy in front of him until he ran into his back.

"I-I'm sorry. Are you okay?" Yuugi asked while bowing and fiddling with the straps of his bag. He peeked up nervously and was shocked at what he saw. The boy in front of him was a little taller than himself, with similar porcupine-like hair that had a few more blond streaks than Yuugi's.

He was handsome.

Yuugi was snapped out of his shock when the boy said, "I'm fine. Ano, would you happen to know how to get to Domino High School? I can't seem to find it." Yuugi smiled brightly.

"I'm headed there too! Want to walk together?" he asked, before blushing slightly and adding, "By the way, my name is Mutou Yuugi. What's yours?"

"Atemu Yami. Yeah, let's walk together. I wouldn't want to get lost." He joked.

Yuugi glanced at his watch and gasped. "We are going to be late! Come on!" he said, grabbing Yami's wrist and running. Yami laughed at his eagerness.

Maybe freshman year wouldn't be so bad.


	2. Beautiful

Beautiful

Yuugi had always believed that the Millennium Puzzle was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen; he thought its beauty could never be surpassed.

Yami had always believed that nothing could ever compare to the beauty of his ancient Egyptian homeland, with all of its mysteries.

Now, they stared at each other, breathless after the deep kiss Yami had given in response to Yuugi's confession, and both realized that they could not have been more wrong.

**A/N: How's that? I thought it was a cute idea, even though it's short.**


	3. Mock

-This is a continuation of 'First Impressions'-

Mock

"That Yami certainly seems to think he's all that, eh Yug'?" Jounouchi asked. He was tired tof seeing _everyone_ flock toward Atemu Yami. He was a freshman, just like them. It was his first day, just like them. What made him so special?

"Knock it off, Jou. You don't know him, and he's actually pretty nice." Yuugi said quietly.

"WHAT?! Not you too!" he shouted. "Even you have fallen under his spell?"

"Calm down Jou. We just walked to school together."

"But Yuugi! Mr. Look-at-me-I'm-so-sexy is stealing all the girls' attention." said Honda.

Yuugi looked at him, eyebrows raised, and sighed. "He's a good guy. You'll see."

Honda snorted. "Yeah, as good as a rabid dog."

Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear. Yami walked over to their table. "Mind if I sit with you, Mutou? Those girls won't leave me alone."

Yuugi blushed slightly. _He remembered me, even with all those people!_ "Sure," he replied, ignoring Jou and Honda's glares, "I don't mind."

"Thanks."


	4. Smile

Smile

I know something that I am certain no one else does about my aibou.

Yuugi has a beautiful smile.

Now, we aren't talking about his average smile. We aren't talking about a good-luck smile, or even a I'm-happy smile. Not a content grin or a little smirk. I love all of his expressions, but he has one true, million-watt smile.

I believe I am the only one who's seen it; at least, I'd better be. Even from inside the Puzzle, I had never seen this smile. After saving him from Orichalos' Seal, I saw it for the first time, but not the last. I see it every time I tell him I love him.

_"Yami, you did it! I'm free!" he exclaimed in awe._

_"Of course Aibou. I will never, ever abandon you." I replied._

_"Why?" he questioned in his usual innocent manner._

_"Aibou, you know why." I said, hugging him._

_He looked at me with a gaze and blinding smile full of nothing but both happiness and love._

As I said, no one but me should ever make him smile like that, or even see it for that matter. I will be selfish this time. That beautiful smile is mine. Yuugi is mine.

And I'm still not sure if I can believe that someone that wonderful is mine.

**How's that? I thought I've give you some cute fluff for now.**


	5. Feather

**A/N: I must admit, this prompt had me stumped. I hope you like what I came up with!**

Feather

Yami sat on the edge of the bed, watching his aibou sleep. He ached to touch him, for Yuugi to feel his touch.

He sighed in frustration; no matter how much he wanted it, it was an impossible dream. He was, quite literally, made of air. He had no solid form. Yami stroked Yuugi's hair sorrowfully, but froze when he heard a gentle moan. Yuugi was leaning into his touch- the touch he shouldn't be able to feel.

Yami felt cautious elation. He didn't know how this was happening, but he knew that it was. Maybe senses were heightened while their owners were asleep? He didn't know, and he didn't care.

He could touch his aibou, and his aibou could feel him.

He was happy, and even Yuugi was smiling in his sleep.


	6. Tease

Yuugi stared at the cards in disbelief. How had he lost?!

"Aibou, card games aren't recent inventions. I have been playing them for millenia. Why are you surprised that you lost?"

"_Nobody_ has beaten me at Blackjack! Never! Not even Grandpa has done it."

"Well aibou, I _am_ the King of Games-"

"I know, I know..."

"-and now I am the king of Blackjack."

Yuugi tackled him. "Jackass!"

Yami smirked. "You love me anyway."

Yuugi flushed. You could never win with this man.


	7. Pure

**Over one thousand views?! Thank you so much! In honor of this awesome surprise, I shall do my best to update once a day, at least until I start being bombarded with homework!**

**=Takes place Season 0! Yami was darker then.=**

Yami Yuugi hadn't been released from the Puzzle for more than an hour before realizing something.

He had to protect this boy.

This pure, innocent boy who had solved the Millennium Puzzle and freed him deserved everything. At the moment all he could give was protection for both him and those precious to him. One day, he swore to himself, he would give Yuugi everything he desired.

Until Yuugi was ready to be informed of the second soul housed inside his body, protection was all he could give. Once Yuugi knew of his existence, he would give companionship, friendship...love.

Until then, he had work to do; he couldn't allow Yuugi to be corrupted by those who teased and beat him, and he was to innocent to stop them on his own. He smirked. What use is access to the Shadow Realm if he can't use it to save those he loved? By that logic, he had bullies to find and stop. He couldn't allow them to hurt his aibou.

Aibou... the term fit. They would be partners in mind, body and soul. Until the day he could call Yuugi his lover, it was a safe alternative.

_I will protect you...Aibou._


	8. Lie

**I'm on a roll!**

"Yami, do you love anyone?" Yuugi asked.

Yami was startled. Where had this come from? He knew he definitely couldn't tell him the truth. He didn't know what he would do if Yuugi rejected him.

"No aibou. I can't fall in love; I would have to leave them when I finally return to Egypt. That is all I want."

He was lying through his teeth.

Yuugi did not know that.

If Yami had been paying attention, he would have noticed the cautious hope in Yuugi's eyes die out.

He did, however, notice the disappointed tone in Yuugi's voice as he quietly said, "I see..."

Yami's head whipped around to tell him the truth, but Yuugi's big, fake smile had returned.

The moment had passed, but he would wait for another to tell him the truth.

_I'm sorry Yuugi._


	9. Fight

**During the duel Yami used Orichalos' Seal. NOT what really happened, I know.**

"Mou hitori no boku! Don't play that card! It will-"

"I don't care what you think it will do. I have been dueling for millenia. You are an amateur compared to me." Yami didn't notice the hurt in Yuugi's eyes as he stopped protesting.

Yami played the card.

The green seal appeared on his forehead, and Yami won the battle. 'I told you nothing bad would happen.'

No response. 'Yuugi?'

Yami opened his eyes and appeared in his soul room. 'What the...'

The green seal was on the floor, a column of light above it. Inside it was Yuugi.

"You played my seal," an unfamiliar voice boomed. "This boy offered to take your place as my prisoner."

"Yuugi... Why?"

"I love you, baka." Yuugi's weak voice rasped. "Please, let me say goodbye to my friends." he begged the Seal.

It conceded.

Yuugi was floating just above the ground, and for once, their friends could see them both.

"Goodbye everyone. I'm sorry." He faded away.

"Aibou!" Yami cried, hitting the ground.

He was crying. He never cried.

That was when their friends realized something really was wrong.

"What happened?" Jou demanded.

"After I played the Seal, it demanded a prisoner... Yuugi took my place."

"You idiot! Why would you let him do that?!" he cried, punching Yami across the face. "You goddamn idiot..."

Yami didn't fight back.

'I deserve it.'


	10. Evasion

**Over 2,000 views?! Wow! Thank you so much!**

"Yuugi, let's go on a date today." Yuugi looked up in surprise. Yami was never the one who asked; it was always Yuugi who insisted.

"What makes you decide to ask?" he chuckled. "What's the occasion?"

"There isn't one. Let's go!"

And off they went.

* * *

"Thank you for the ice cream Yami!" Yuugi was happy, but he was still confused. Why was Yami treating him today? What was going on?

"You're welcome aibou." Yami smiled. He was glad his surprise was going over so well. He could see Yuugi's confusion, but that was okay. It was cute. Honestly, considering how sincere and friendly Yuugi was, Yami was amazed he forgot.

"Yami... why are you being so romantic today?"

"Why? Do you not like it?"

"That's not the point! You're never the one who asks. What's going on?"

"Nothing, aibou." Yami grabbed Yuugi's hand and kept walking. "The fireworks will start soon, let's go."

Yuugi smiled. He loved it when Yami was sweet like this.

* * *

"Wow, look at that one!" Yuugi glanced at Yami. "Mou hitori no boku, what's wrong?"

Yami was watching him with a strange look in his eye before leaning in for a kiss. "Happy six-month anniversary aibou." he whispered against Yuugi's lips.

Yuugi's eyes opened in shock. "I can't believe I forgot!"

Yami chuckled. "It's okay aibou." he said.

As they kissed once more, another firework exploded in the night sky.


End file.
